


i'm here, so why don't you want me?

by rainteslerrrr



Series: rain's crackfics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I hate it here, god I'm lazy, sweaty titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr
Summary: baby levi's sweaty bread had a hard life. the sweat from baby levi's hands had caused her to mutate- growing limbs and gaining a conscience. then, just when she thought she would live happily ever after with her savior, he disappeared.years later, sweaty bread meets someone else. but she's broken, so how can he fix her?
Relationships: baby levi's sweaty bread/titan eren
Series: rain's crackfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903114
Kudos: 2





	i'm here, so why don't you want me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mother).



The sweatiest of the sweaty bread sighed, looking out of her window. It was late, but she knew that as long as she could keep her eyes open, her master would come back. Come back to her.

It had been years, God, she couldn’t even count how many years she was alone for. Sweaty Bread had been abandoned by Baby Levi long ago, but she could never get over the suffering that came from his sudden leave.

It had all started when they were children…

She was just simple bread, living her life. He was just a starving child. Eyes met from across the table. Baby Levi had reached for her, and when his sweaty hand came into contact with her wheaty flesh, sparks had gone off.

Back then, Sweaty Bread was just bread. She was no living thing, controlled only by the tides of the baker who made her. She was nothing more than a slave.

That is, until Baby Levi’s sweaty hands liberated her.

It had started out slow. His sweat had started by only soaking her skin, slowly awakening her conscience. Then, she had begun to grow, little stubs called limbs sticking out of her lightly toasted skin.

By the time Baby Levi, no, by then he was just Levi had left, she was perfect. _So_ , she despaired, _why didn’t he take her with him? She was the Sweaty Bread of anyone’s dreams, so why would he leave?_

Levi’s disappearance had thrown Bread into such an intense pit of despair that she had desperately changed her name to Sweaty Bread in an attempt to conserve what was left of him. Yet, even with her newfound title, she couldn’t bring back the sweat that used to cover her body.

Sweaty Bread was lonely, the image of other couples running rampant in her pea brain. She couldn’t escape the idea of love-

Until one day, everything changed…

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this


End file.
